Mates before Dates (a whole different meaning)
by Lily-Gryffin-Potter
Summary: Marlene watches, as her best friend's relationship blossoms. Unbeknown to her, Lily soon may not be alone in the dating scene. Secret pairing. Definitely Jily.
1. Levigo, love

September 1st 1976

"Marlene? Honey?" I groaned at my mother's cheerful voice and looked at the time. 9:50. 1 hour until I got on a train as one of the lucky few who could do magic, 1 hour until I took the Hogwarts Express, 1 hour until Sirius Black. Idiot. I had spent years, YEARS! Pining after him, for what? Now I saw him for what he really was, an arrogant, using little cockroach! Marlene McKinnon had given up, no, McKinnon's don't give up, they move on. _Inspirational, or what?_

I sat up and felt tangled clumps in my hair. How am I ever going to fix that in an hour? My eyes travelled to a long, engraved stick of wood on my bedside table. I was overage, I could just mutter a spell and my hair would turn silky smooth. Unfortunately I had forgotten it. _Well done_. Slicktumpra, Tangleteasosa? I shook my head, yawned and climbed into the shower instead. Half an hour later, I was eating pancakes in the kitchen, dressed in muggle clothing, what an ordinarily name for such strange people. _Note the sarcasm_. The first I met a muggle, I had accidentally thrown mud from their garden at their face, without touching it at all. Funnily enough, my parents had been very proud, and the neighbours moved away from the street.

"Marlene?" My mother actually sashayed into the kitchen, in her muggle suit. She worked for the prime minister in his office, as protection, even if she spent her time on the _fellytone_ to her best friend, the squib, Arabella Figg, while using her wand to sign documents and make tea, until she got promoted. Apparently it was an honour for a witch to work for the prime minister, as he is one of few who knows magic. _Whatever_. If it's an honour to talk about cats and Marlene all day, then that's disgusting. I_ shouldn't be talked about behind her back, anyway._

Tara McKinnon was beautiful, she was originally Spanish, and her long black hair and plump red lips (which Marlene had inherited) paired with caramel skin (Marlene was working on that) got guys staring, and made Marvin McKinnon wrap a protective arm over his wife.

"There you are, your siblings would have been at the door by now."

"Jake doesn't need to do anything to himself in the morning and Harriet wakes up at 4 for her 3 hour make up routine every day, we've been through this. You shouldn't have given me such thick hair!" Tara rolled her eyes, and flicked her wand at her daughter's thick curls,drying them and thinning them ever so slightly.

"The charm is called levigo, dear. I've been using it since I was 14."

"Levigo." I repeated. Better remember that one.

"Ready?" Her mother asked as she cast a worried glance at the clock, which now read 10:45.

"Let me just brushed my teeth!" I rushed up the stairs, brushed my teeth, picked up my wand and levitated my trunk and owl cage downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was waiting. We each took a heavy object with one hand, and gripped each others' spare hand tightly, before disappearing from view.

The two McKinnons appeared on the pavement round the corner from Kings Cross Station. I, being an inexperienced and clumsy apparater, stumbled forward, and was nearly hit by a swerving car, but her mother held her back. The owner rolled down her window.

"Marlene! I'm so sorry!" My best friend Lily Evans looked horrified. Her green eyes skimmed over her friend's body checking for damage, and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Mr and Mrs Evans! How nice to see you" my mum said awkwardly.

"Oh Tara! How are you?" Violet Evans looked as though she was going to be sick and Charlie was having a stare off with Lily' s owl. _I guess I misjudged muggles_.

"Violet! I see you're teaching Lily to drive!" Tara said nervously.

"Trying to." Violet answered dismally and Lily scowled at her mother.

"Well, I haven't the foggiest idea, either, Lily. So not to worry, keep trying, dear." Tara said uncertainly, and dramatically checked her watch. "Oh is that the time? I best get to work! Have fun, girls. Don't worry about the war to much, and focus in all your lessons. Although, I don't blame you for dozing of in History! Bye Marlene." She added and kissed her daughter on the cheek, whispered something in her ear before dropping the owl cage (on my foot) and disappeared. Charlie blinked from the back seat.

"Sorry about mum, she has a very hectic job." Lie.

"Oh don't be silly, dear." Violet replied. Lily turned the car off and climbed out. She hugged her friend heartily. The two had met up two weeks ago but it felt like forever. Eventually, the Evans got out too, carrying Lily' s things while Lily took my trunk.

Soon enough, we joined a crowd of people outside the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, _shifty place to meet, if you ask me_ which was slowly thinning until me and the Evans were alone. They had managed to find a trolley each, and after a tearful goodbye to her parents, Lily and I took a run at the barrier, I grinned at my friend, whose eyes were shut tight and kept my own open, wanting to see what was about to happen. The bricks seemed to melt into smoke, and as it thinned, a welcoming sight met her eyes. Children were chatting and laughing, mothers wereecrying and animals were squeaking and squealing. I paused for a moment, taking in the atmosphere. Lily suddenly pulled her to the side as a large family appeared after them. My eyes found a large scarlet train, it's whistle louder than the final goodbyes being shared.

"Come on!" Lily shouted, and dragged her friend to the nearest entrance. A flustered Lily tried to heave her trunk on board, when a deep voice above her said

"Can I help?" James Potter, was looking down at us in genuine concern. No smirk just a smile.

"I.." Lily faltered. Without waiting for an answer, he picks up our trunks and lifts Lily aboard; around the waist.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" Lily hissed, her face the colour of her hair. James just let go and picked me up; just as the train bellowed a final whistle. James let go of me and an old lady standing at the front of the crowd hurried forward and James gave her a hug.

"Now, this year-" she started

"No, we can't stop pranking." James said and grinned at his mother who laughed.

"No, give everyone, including the Slytherins." Mrs Potter narrowed her eyes. "Something to laugh and smile about." James looked at her disbelievingly.

"At your service, ma'am!" He saluted her, and she chuckled wheezily.

"Bye Jamie!" His mother cried, and he waved as the train chugged away from the station. I looked between the two and then grinned.

"Well I'll leave the Head Boy and Girl to do their job and find the gang." They didn't look at me just stared at one another. Rude. I picked up my stuff and wandered down the corridor, and just heard Lily say.

"You?"

~~~MMSB~~~

The train journey was uneventful, as far as I knew. I was asleep for most of it. I had left James and Lily to go and do Head's stuff. I know, who would thought it. James Potter, Head Boy? Anyway, I found Mary McDonald, Tessa Hargrove, Hippocrates Smethwyck (fondly known as Ratey or Hippo) and Rebecca Stevens in a compartment with Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus and Ratey had to rush of to the prefects compartment as well. Black was smirking, so I curled up right at the edge of the seat, kicked off my shoes and went to sleep. I wake up in Sirius' s arms. Highly romantic, until I head-but him, giving both of us a nose bleed. It was so embarrassing.

Mary and Becky get my school robes and take me to the toilets to change and get me cleaned up. We come back to find Florence sitting on Sirius' s lap, snogging. When she saw me, she glared. "Look what you've done to my baby! My poor boy." I rolled my eyes, and Tessa, who was reading her book, raised her eyebrows.

"Honey, we're both Quidditch players, he can take a hit. I'm guessing he absolutely begged you to kiss him better. He asks me after every Quidditch game. He just wants a snog." I add and flop onto the seat next to them and steal a Chocolate Frog. Florence laughs.

"You just can't get over yourself, can you. You're jealous, McKinnon, we can all see it." She gestured to the other occupants. Tessa was pretending to read. Peter was asleep, Becky was stiffling a giggle and Mary wasn't even trying. "What's funny, McDonald?" Florence asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's just..." Mary couldn't breath, she found it so funny. "20 minutes ago he was cuddling her, and when she woke up, she attacked him. She's definitely jealous." All the girls started laughing, and even Tessa let go, I nearly fell of the seat, but Sirius grabbed me, before my head collided with the table. Oh dear.

"SIRIUS?" Florence exploded.

"What?" He turned to her, when he grabbed me, she had slipped off his lap, and hit the table. She was pointing at us, more the awkward embrace I was held in. "Oh, come on Flo. All you wanted was a snog buddy. I know you had a fling with Fenwick over the Summer!" She stared at him, disbelieving and jealous in one. "As a matter of fact I did. Is she who you want, the Quidditch obsessed, boisterous, stupid-"

"As a matter of fact, I got 8 'O's, and 3 'E' s in my O.W.L.s" I interjected.

"Brattish, blood-trait-" she stopped. Sirius' s grey eyes had darkened, his face white in rage. When he spoke, he was deadly quiet.

"Out," She didn't move, she was watching him fearfully "I said, get out!" He roared. She scuttled out, she was trembling in fear.

"Are you okay, Mar?" He said quietly. The room had gone deadly silent. I turned to him, my eyes full of tears.

"Are you?" He laughed.

"Imagine if she knew what I was," we both laughed, relieved. I sat up and looked him in the eyes, my hair tousled from the fall and an unbrushed tear on my cheek. "Truce." I said. He held my face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumb. "Truce." He agreed. That was how it began in 7th Year-me and Black' s friendship.


	2. I expecto patronus

Chapter 2

All anyone talked about was me and Sirius's 'romance' even if I insisted that we were just friends. We played along with the rumours for a laugh. It was the first Quidditch match, between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor when I got a letter from my parents. Rita Skeeter was trying to find out what we did together in our spare time.

Lily and I hurried into breakfast, her Gryffindor scarf already on her neck. Me? I played Chaser.

"How's head girl going?" I asked hesitantly, expecting a long rant about Potter.

"Oh I love it. Potter's better than I expected, but he still annoys me like hell!" We both laughed, me more relieved than anything else.

We took our places at the table, the boys already piling food on their plates. I was feeling a little sick and took a piece of toast.

"Oh, Marlene. Your owl just delivered something." James chucked a roll of parchment over the table, and carried on staring at Lily.

Dear Marlene,

Jack is seriously injured. Don't worry, he's still alive. He was at work at the time. Be a good girl. We'll collect you at 18:00 from Dumbledore' s office. Keep strong.

Mum and Dad.

Mum had clearly rushed to write it. My fingers trembled as I folded it up and tucked it in my robes.

"Marlene? You look really pale, are you okay?" Lily leant over the table, her eyes full of concern. Before I could reply, Skeeter jumped in.

"So, have you kissed yet?" I saw red, I slammed my hands on the table, everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't care. I leant very close to her and said.

"Even if we were going out, which we're not, why would we tell a skank like you?" My voice was normal but without the other conversations it sounded as though I was shouting. Rita gave me a tinkling laugh and wrote claims it to be a lie, but is it? Her boyfriend's ex claims its true. I couldn't help myself. I took her pad and quill, broke them both, giving a satisfying crack and stormed out the hall. I knew that Professor McGonagall would find me, give me detention for the match and who knew what else, but I didn't care. Still alive. It sounded as though he was wavering between life and death. I shuddered. I couldn't live without Jack.

Dumbledore, who was at the Teacher's Table when the event took place pulled the transfiguration teacher, as she had leapt up in order to pursue the McKinnon.

"Marlene just discovered her brother may die. I doubt that Skeeter was helping her." Minerva nodded briskly and cast a worried look to the door.

"Are you sure she should play the match?"

"I think that Quidditch links her to Jack. It would help her." Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table. Many of the 7th years had hurried after Marlene. "You may go now, do not punish McKinnon, Minerva." Miss McGonagall laughed.

"I'm not that heartless."

Dumbledore watched the professor walk to the Gryffindor table and admonish the Skeeter girl for not sitting at the Ravenclaw bench. Rita and Bertha Jorkins were heading for trouble. Their lives were filled with other peoples, and so they didn't have one.

Minerva McGonagall was the youngest of the teachers, and as she climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, she felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She remembered when her father had contacted her, saying her brother was dead.

"Minnie!" Minerva pursed her lips to stop laughing, as Sirius Black and Tessa Hargrove came hurrying towards her. Sirius had called her that since his second year, and she loved it. Not that he knew.

"Black, where is she?"

"We can't find her, Miss. Not anywhere." Tessa exclaimed. McGonagall paused.

"I believe that you can perform a patronus, Black?" She asked.

"Yes, very well if I do say so myself." He winked, and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Tessa, can you?" The girl furrowed her brow.

"Are we going near dementors?" She asked worriedly.

"No, dear. I want you to send a message, if you find her. Could you two search the grounds, you know, Hagrid' s hut, the Quidditch pitch." They nodded and ran out of the Hall and onto the grass.

Minerva knew where Marlene was. She wanted to talk to her alone though. She hastily continued up the castle steps, until she found a large, door sized painting of a garden.

"Delma?" She asked patiently. A small girl in a white tunic-dress skipped into the frame.

"Minnie!" She grinned. "Come in!" The door opened and Minnie gasped at the scene. The bright and cheerful girl she knew was collapsed against the wall. Her tear-stained face hidden in matted black locks. Minerva instantly pulled Marlene into a hug.

~~~MMSB~~~

For a moment I stood, silent, in the entrance hall. No tears, nothing. And then I ran, there was only place I wanted to go. The bathroom.

The bathroom had opened to me in my 1st year, when my grandmother died. _Look how sad my life is_! On my way to the common room to cry, I noticed a small girl watching me from a large portrait.

"Miss, why are you sad?" She asked. She reminded me of my sweet little house-elf, who was free but begged to stay. With some strange impulse I told her; everything. Not just how she had died, how I felt and why I came upstairs. She just listened, then she turned round and slipped into the pond in the garden. She disappeared from my view, and I felt disappointed for some reason. Then the door opened, and there she stood. In real life. Not human, but not a ghost. She was unnaturally pale but you could touch her, however cold she felt.

"I am Delma, the secret mermaid." She said, and taking my hand, she led me through another door. A bright light met my eyes, unlike the other Hogwarts Bathrooms, haunted by Moaning Myrtle and Peeves, it was empty. A golden harp played itself in the corner, and 4 large pool-sized baths took up each corner. In the centre of the room were 6 sinks, with shelves containing bath oils from chocolate and cinnamon to rose and lily. She led me to a bath and climbed in. Now I remembered Delma' s story. The white colour in her hair and skin quickly transformed into brown and gold. Her tunic now off, from the waist down gold dust was wrapping her legs together, I couldn't believe the magic, simple first year that I was. Blinking foolishly, I saw that her crossed feet was now a turquoise tail, and her legs' scaled.

"You may enter, whenever you like." I didn't though, I only came when I was desperately upset. It's silly, but it would ruin the magic.

So when I went up today, she opened it for me without a word. I needed her magic, not a bath.

Once the door was safely closed I broke down. Delma waited patiently but suddenly was pulled back into the picture.

I heard a "Minnie! Come in." I didn't know a Minnie. My eyes were blurred with tears, but strong arms cradled me.

"There, there dear. I'm here, I'm here." It was Professor McGonagall. I didn't care though. Even if it was Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't care! _Ok, maybe not that far, but you know what I mean_. I just cried for I don't know how long until I couldn't cry anyone. When they dried up, McGonagall smiled at me.

"Do you want to go?" I sniffled in response.

"Because however much Potter boasts, he couldn't score one goal without you." I laughed, shakily.

"That's not true."

"No, he can't score goals at all." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I could just imagine James's face if he heard her words.

"Well, if you must know, I really want you to play, for our house. Go out there, and wipe the floor with those Ravenclaws. You're a Gryffindor, my girl. And I know you to be a shining example of bravery." I hung my head, not sure if I could face the crowd. "Your brother, is also a true Gryffindor, and he loves you enough to be strong and live on, For you." I turned to her in surprise and she blushed. "We have courted." She added, and I giggled.

"You love each other." She nodded, and her expression became pained.

"We wanted to announce it but," she faltered, and a tear slipped from behind her glasses.

"The war, he didn't want you to be linked, he didn't want you hurt." She nodded.

"But he doesn't realize, I'm side by side with Dumbledore, they already know which side I'm on." I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"No, my brother knows that. If he dies, he knows you won't want sympathy, or to be hurt more, he figures regret is better than heart-break." The professor stared at her.

"Well, if he does leave us. You've got enough of him inside to feed of for a long time." I smiled at her. Somewhere inside the stern, strong professor was a secret. The secret of a weak, frightened little girl. She held out her hand, and hauled me up. Whispering a charm, refreshing us both, she guided me out of our bathroom.

"If you ever want me, tell Delma." I nodded and began to hurry after the last leavers from the hall. "Oh and Marlene?" She smirked and whispered "They think Potter's our best player, Fenwick has a bruised left rib and Greene is sexist. Not that all that can help you." I grinned at her and after thanking her, hurried out of the castle, excited for the match. "Marlene!" I heard Lily shriek and saw her hurtling towards me, my broomstick in her arms.

"Thanks Lil!" I said weakly

"Are you okay? That's a silly question. Quickly now, fly there!" She ordered and I clambered onto the broomstick, feeling the cool autumn breeze rush past me. The flight ended all too soon. I had to face the boys.

**(A/N) now that's a side of McGonagall we don't know. And I think she's about 36 or younger. Should I do a chapter on James and Lily, they seem to be getting close, and we haven't heard much from Marlene's friends. Tessa and Sirius seem close... Anyway, next chapter will be the Quidditch match and Marlene seeing Jack in hospital. Please, please, please review! I love reading your comments! :) should I do one on patronuses and Amortentia? That would be interesting. Will update as soon as possible! **


	3. Broomstick babe

Chapter 3

I quickly clambered off my broom and went through the back entrance to the changing rooms. The whole team was ready and James was doing his Captain speech.

"We want to start the season well, guys- Marlene?" James paused and grinned at me. I was tackled into a bear hug by Sirius.

"I missed you!" He sang.

"I'm flattered." I replied, rolling my eyes as the team sniggered. James cleared his throat. "Sorry Captain, I have a serious problem." I said with a wink, and extricated myself from his, admittedly strong_, oh stop it, you sound like a love struck school girl_, arms.

"Hey that's my pun!" He whined.

"Anyway, your dear friend Minnie has given me some information." I said to the whole team, and James perked up immediately.

"Go on." He prompted.

"Right, they misguidedly believe you to be our best player, and no you are not, Mr Potter. Benjy Fenwick has a bruised left rib and Nick Greene is a sexist pig."

"How will that help?" The only other girl on the team, Sally Dunnell asked.

"Well, the beaters and chasers will be focusing on James, meanwhile, he will use the hood, hoop and drop techniques so that Dan and I can score. Sirius and Luke can try and aim for Fenwick's left, because that will either unbalance him, make him drop the Quaffle or both. Now because Nick is captain and seeker, he will have thought up wonderful plans for all the team, but I doubt he has thought much about the girls. So Sally. He probably thinks that you'll follow him round until you find something. But you've got to pull him down to the ground, or at least away from the snitch. Happy?" I asked

"You are a much better captain then Prongs." Sirius laughed, and clapped me on the back.

"I know," I replied and we all laughed except James who pouted.

"Right team! think what Marlene has asked you to do, and Harrison, just save the goals, nothing else to say really. We need to get onto the pitch now! Remember to walk on like a Gryffindor, roaring and scaring the white out of those bookworms," He wrenched the door open and led us out with the Gryffindor Tune.

"We are Gryffindor! Gryffindor roar!" The Gryffindor stands roar in response. "You may think we're brawny and not very brainy, but watch out dear Hogwarts, we're extremely head strong. Gryffindor roar, Gryffindor roar!" Meanwhile the Ravenclaws came from the other end of the pitch.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw our fliers our bright. I don't see a snake, lion or badger up in the sky. Eagles, eagles, caw to our song, for we shall win the match and we are never wrong."

"Pathetic." I heard James mutter and couldn't help but agree.

"Greene and Potter, shake hands." Madam Hooch said and the pair began trying to break the other's fingers. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw mount your brooms, on my whistle." She blew and the teams flew into the air, I carefully placed myself between Dan and James, facing Fenwick. Hooch sent the Quaffle up and I caught it. I turned to James and said.

"Remember the plan." It was just as I expected, as soon as the whistle blew, over hearing my words, the team swarmed to James, giving me the chance to pass to Dan, who scored.

"10 neil to Gryffindor!" Rebecca's voice shouted excitedly over the microphone. "What a wonderful pass from McKinnon, who, if anyone is interested is NOT going out with Sirius Black."

"Stevens!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Right, Professor. So Fenwick has the Quaffle, but Black has sent a well aimed bludger to his left side, ooh that looks like it hurt. Potter has the Quaffle, drops it to Jordan, who sends an awesome pass, very talented he is, let's talk later, to McKinnon who bluffs the keeper and passes to Jordan who scores. 20 neil to the Lions!" I scanned the horizon for Sally, after scoring our 5th goal, and saw her diving towards the ground, Nick on her tail, before racing after James who was speeding towards the goal. "Has Dunnell seen the snitch? Ouch, that was mean, Sally. Meanwhile Potter has scored. 60-20." Nick was taken off for treatment. When he returned, Sally sped off round to the other side of the field, Sirius and Luke circling her in case of an attack. "No penalty for Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed, the snakes just because they didn't want Gryffindor to win. "Oh come on Slytherin, stop being idiots, the flipping head of flipping Ravenclaw told me, it's a valid bluff."

"Rebecca!" Flitwick said.

"Yes sir. Back to the game. Another two consecutive goals from Gryffindor. Jolly well done Marlene." I high-fived James and Dan. "80-20, not going too well for Ravenclaw, wait is Sally, I mean, Dunnell bluffing again? No she's caught the snitch! Ravenclaw have been blasted off the pitch, sorry professor, with the result of 230-20, well done Gryffindor!" We flew to the ground and hugged each other, happily. "Marlene, you were, wow!" James was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew the plan would work!" I grinned, almost forgetting about Jack. Almost. My grin quickly turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we trooped back to the changing rooms.

"Your dad knows Jack, right?" I said as we climbed into the showers. _Separate showers, for you people with dirty minds, thank you_.

"Yeah, they work together and they're both in the Ord-"

"I know what the Order-" he hastily shushed me and shouted over the water fall.

"Not everyone does, and we don't want everyone to."

"I guess, well he got hurt at work." He turned off the shower. "I know, is that why you had a hissy fit?" I scowled at him through the wall, finished washing and climbed into the changing rooms, he was already there, in his steamy glasses, with Sirius, who jokingly held out his arms for a hug and I wrinkled up my nose.

"You stink, take a shower." He scowled.

"Only if you have one with me!" He replied with a wink. I just shoved him in a cubicle, fully dressed.

"Anyway, James. Yes that is why I had a hissy fit."

"I can understand that. If my parents got hurt..." James trailed off, and shuddered. I patted his arm, sympathetically.

"Becky seems to have her eye on you, Dan." James shouted to the gangly brown-skinned boy on the opposite bench, who blushed.

"Seems so."

"Maybe you should meet her after the game." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as he came out of the shower, clad in a towel round his, eheum, lower body leaving his, _swallow Marlene_, six-pack on show. "Like what you see, McKinnon?" He teased and I winked at him.

"You finally got rid of all that fat, then?" I teased back and he scowled. "No seriously, we used to call you Sirius Flab." James howled with laughter, and even quiet Dan Jordan cracked a grin. Just then Lily came into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her lips pursing into a confused pout. Normally James would run up to her and say "My lilyflower! How is thy sweet potato?" Or something along those lines but instead he replied.

"Sirius is showing of his body." _That's odd_. Lily' s pout turned into a grimace and she ran straight back out. Sirius wandered over to me and sat down. Half-naked. I sat up, feeling slightly uncomfortable in just a towel and quickly locked myself in a cubicle to change.

"Did I really use to be fat?" I heard Sirius say. There was a smack, no doubt James smacking him over the head. Sure enough, she heard a "Ow. Prongs?" _Where did they come up with those ridiculous nicknames?_

"Put some ruddy clothes on!" Sally screeched and I opened the door, just as James pulled off Sirius' s towel, we stood in silence for a moment. Sirius was naked, for God's sake! And then my mouth formed an 'O' and I screamed and ran back into the shower. After 5 minutes of the boys uncontrollable laughing, I peeked my head out the door. Sirius was still dressing but his _manhood_ was covered. Hoping not to be seen, I quietly picked up my broom and walked to the door. I was safe, or maybe not.

"Marlene? I want to apologize for my friend's behaviour. He got carried away seeing me undressed and his desire influence-" Sirius was tackled to the floor by a rather red James.

"Thanks Sirius Flab, I'll leave you two to do what couples do." This made Sirius laugh again and James to blush harder. "Oh, you're blushing. I'm talking about sex, Potter." I laughed and walked out of the cloak room.

Lily was waiting for me, and slung her arms over my shoulders.

"James was weird."

"He always is, Marlene."

"No, I mean. When you walked in, he didn't start speaking Shakira or anything." Lily sent me a confused look.

"You mean Shakespeare, right?" I nodded and we both laughed. Shakespeare is like a really old muggle poet and Shakira is a very dirty dancer/singer. Easy things to confuse, of course.

"I know, James is..." She paused and swallowed. "My friend now. He's actually quite fun to be around."

"Good to look at too. What he is? Admit it, you've got the hots for him." She let out an extremely UN-Lily like giggle and I knew at once. She was in love, of course she didn't think so, but I knew. It's a cliche thing you know, my best friend knows me better than myself, but with Lily and I it was true.

"You like Sirius." She replied, and I shook my head firmly.

"No, it will take a thousands years until we get together."

But once again, Lily knew. Marlene was far to impatient to wait that long.

(A/N) ok, I know Shakira probably wasn't singing in the 70's but her name fitted the bill! Please review :)


	4. Stupefy, Stupid!

My good mood only lasted so long as the one and only Dumbledore, was waiting at the entrance.

"Miss McKinnon, if you would follow me." I followed him through the castle, the sound of our shoes slapping the floor echoing through the corridors. When we reached his office and a relieved Tara McKinnon threw herself at me, I stood rigid. Something _was_ wrong, but how come my parents were fine? Dumbledore swept past us to his desk and sat down.

"Marlene, your brother is-" mental? Deaf? Blind? Mute? "Paralyzed."

I sunk to the floor and screamed, I knew I was but I couldn't hear it. All I heard was my brother's laugh and the hit of the bludger, decorating the Christmas tree together and slipping vodka in our grandma's tea. My parents tried to calm me down, but through my blurred vision I could see my headmaster, looking more weary than I had ever seen him. _He _understood. Eventually I "calmed down", but really my voice was hoarse. I shrugged off my mother and faced the professor.

"I want to fight them, sir. I want to fight these monsters."

"Don't be silly, Marlene!" My mum cried "you're just upset! It's not like he's dead!" That was a bad move.

"Jack uses his body for everything, mother! Quidditch is his life! And the war, it will kill him watching, helpless, as his comrades are killed and injured, or the place he's usually posted at is attacked! You don't know him like I do. There are worse things than death."

"You stop right there, Marlene! Don't tell me what I do and don't know-"

"I want to fight! So does Jack," I turned to her and she shrunk under my gaze. "And so should you." I added through gritted teeth, my fists clenched. "Dumbledore. I'm changing my career, I want to be an auror." My mother gasped.

"But, darling, that's dangerous!"

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied coldly.

"Really, Marlene, do you want your mother to worry any more?" My dad said hesitantly.

"She didn't worry about how Jack would feel about his disability! He's alive it's fine, Arabella can come and have tea at mine and we can have a lovely gossip. The sooner this war's over, the sooner she goes worry-free, savvy?" I stormed out of the office to find a large crowd of students at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ooh, look at the blood-traitor, is your ickle brother all hurty?" A snide voice jeered and a large proportion laughed. I just stared at the face, it was Avery.

"What, nothing to say? Helpless little Marlene." Another voice said, Severus Snape. I positioned my outstretched hand to fit in the whole of the group before shouting

"_Stupefy_!" I literally screamed, and it looked pretty forceful. I walked through the throng on the floor, gracefully stepping over arms and legs, a few members still awake and rubbing sore body parts.

"That's McKinnon to you, _snivellus_." And carried on running. I found myself by the lake and sat down by the water's edge, the September cold seeping into my robes.

"You disappear a lot, you know." I span round and saw Sirius leaning on the tree. I shrugged and turned back to the lagoon. He sat down next to me. "That was pretty awesome." He added, shaking his head with a grin.

"I know, I've never done it that well." I said absentmindedly.."wait, how do you know?"

"Marauders' honour."

"Ah, the map." Sirius jumped in shock and I rolled my eyes. "I know how to use it too," I said matter of factly.

"You bloody sneak."

"I'm just managing your mischief, dear." He snickered at this.

"Actually I was there." I raised an eyebrow. "You were really loud." I cursed under my breath and we sat in silence, watching the ripples on the surface. I looked at him, really looked at him. Not his face or body.

"Let me read you, Sirius." I said, he paused and nodded his head slowly. Slowly he was unlocked and I saw his memories.

'You repulsive filth! How dare you!' A young Sirius rithed in pain, and I stopped quickly.

Sirius' s eyes were filled with tears. Ignoring the warning bells, I pulled him into a hug and talked to him.

"My brother's paralyzed, and my mum's telling me not to fight for him. He's in agony, he's helpless. My brother needs his limbs for everything!" As I spoke a weight dropped from my shoulders. He pulled me onto his lap and replied.

"My brother's a deaf eater and my mum's telling me to fight with him. He's in deep shit, he's helpless. My brother's been brainwashed!"

We couldn't solve each other's problems, but in a strange way we understood. Our problems were on the opposite extremes but they were oddly similar.

"I will never read you again, Sirius. Never." I said softly into his neck.

"You don't need to, Marls, because you get it." I nodded, his long hair tickling my ear.

"They'll be expecting us back soon." I said, but I didn't want to go. He gently turned my head so we were nose to nose.

"Let the world wait." He replied and we leant in.


End file.
